Strength
by Deltana
Summary: Roy flipped the covers back. An anguished grimace fell onto his normally stoic face. He dropped back into his chair heavily and shuddered without regret of the other noticing his momentary weakness. They were right. RoyEd


_**Strength-**_

Unbreakable, portrayed the dark haired man standing before the crisp sheets of a bed.

Broken, was the blonde laying on said furniture sporting more than a few broken bones.

Taller of the two, the older General came to rest in a chair graciously placed next to the Major's resting place. He swept his eyes discriminately over the curves and folds of egg shell white sheets.

"Full Metal, is what they said _true_?"

The Major shifted awkwardly, burrowing his small form into the light blanket tossed overtop of him, making him look all the more frail.

"What do you think, _sir_?" He sneered the usually respective title in spite of the fact that he never addresses the other by it.

"I think that I would rather hear it from your own mouth than by a second hand source of your distraught sibling." Mustang reached for his subordinate's pale hand, careful of the IV attached, and brought it to his own lap gently.

"Al told you the truth. Homunculi attacked and we were careless." Edward turned his dim amber eyes up, and he gazed at his commander, lover and friend. "Why are _you_ here?" He asked through a short barrage of salty tears.

"I'm here because I had to see for myself. Because I _refuse _to believe it."

Roy flipped the covers back. An anguished grimace fell onto his normally stoic face. He dropped back into his chair heavily and shuddered without regret of the other noticing his momentary weakness.

"I _told_ you."

"I know."

Ed sighed in contemplation, apparently thinking over what he was choosing to say in his head, instead of spurting it out on impulse. "It's okay you know…"

Vivid obsidian flares shot up to meet him, in the implication that it was not okay. What happened was _not_ okay, it _never_ would be.

"… it's okay to cry," he whispered and pretended not to notice when the dam broke.

He did not flinch, nor regret as tears pillowed onto his flesh hand.

* * *

Embarrassment burned on Roy's face at his loss of control. He could not believe that he had become the broken one.

"Have you thought about it? What you are going to do now?"

Edward nodded, "I've given it _some_ consideration. But right now, I just want to try not to wallow in self pity."

"That's what I would have done. If our positions were switched."

A faint chuckle fell and he felt some spark of happiness ignite from it. "Yeah, you would."

The General's eyes travelled back to what the Major was trying so hard to hide and pretend it did not exist. He traced his gloved fingertips lightly over the surface with a sorrowful look. "Could you not-?"

Snatching his hand roughly Ed grunted. "No. I already asked and they said no. Even Winry agreed with them. It's too complicated of a process to be done."

Roy placed a kiss onto the young man's lips, "_Would_ you try it for me?"

Edward did not answer.

* * *

"You can laugh if you want, General."

A nurse came to help the injured Elric sit up and left them swiftly, repeating that if he needed anything, he just need ask.

"I wouldn't laugh at you, not like this."

"Why not? I'm as good as _dead_ anyways."

The slap echoed off the gritty palm of Roy's glove, leaving Ed's cheek to glow brightly.

He tried to remind himself that it wasn't really his lover talking, but the hurt from what had happened. It was just _so _hard…

Edward refused to acknowledge the reprimand occurred and he continued brooding snidely as if nothing had happened.

"Roy," He murmured, "I hate to ask this. But could you take care of Al? I don't think that I can like this. And could you support him until _I_ figure something out?"

The General shook his head disbelievingly. "Of course I will. I'll take care of both you and he, whether you _want _me to or not."

That earned him a small smile. Small, yet bright and thankful nonetheless.

* * *

"Many people live with this I've been told. Just about every doctor here's told me that same thing. They keep saying that it could have been worse."

Edward tucked his head comfortably under Roy's chin.

"I don't believe them though."

His eyes wandered out longingly to the fluorescent sky.

"No one has _seen _what I have, _done_ what I have, or _lived_ as I have. I thought that night took away everything from Al and me, but, it appears I was wrong."

A commander of respect and loyalty, General Mustang was thought to be unbreakable. Yet as he looked down at his broken lover, he felt that he too was being pulled into a similar state.

And the sad thing was: all Roy could do was cry. For never had a Mustang been _so_ broken.

Everyday he would get up to come and visit Edward. He brought him flowers from decorative stands, chocolates from foreign stores across Amestris, and even Alchemic texts written by scholars in far away lands.

And Roy cried, resting his head down on top of the golden crown of hair.

Ed wouldn't fight with him in the mornings over who would get to have a shower first. Nor would he rush over to sneak a piece of Mustang's bacon _after_ winning all of the relaxation in heavenly hot water.

No, Edward Elric would _never_ get up on his forever broken legs to do so.

Edward smiled at him, wiped away the thin trails of emotion and told him that they were both _alive_ and that was the important thing.

His golden eyes positively glowed as he spoke of how Roy would become his personal valet and slave.

And as Roy gazed into that bright smile, looking into happiness of the future rather than the darkness of what had passed; he wondered when it was that the blonde had grown up.

When had he become so **strong**?

* * *

_AN: I was in the mood for something angst, but I tried to lighten it up with some happier points. I hope it was not a complete angst fest. -.- _

_By now, readers should know how much I adore comments. And if you have questions I shall answer them._


End file.
